Merry Christmas, Lover
by toddntan
Summary: Twas The Night Before Christmas , A Blizzard’s a Blaze: The Brooder stared at his Goddess In a wondering Daze…The Mistletoes were hung through the Airport with Care; In hopes that St. Keith would Answer his Prayer… BL


**Disclaimer: **Just ramblings by Todd. Actually, this is a _Crazy Short Christmas story _because I'm totally stoked off those Christmas movies where unbelievably Insane things happen. You know, where a ghost comes back, tragedies happen like a natural disaster, only to have a CHRISTMAS miracle pop up and fix it… Oh Yeah, I am so going there.

* * *

Prologue: Noel

**--B&L--**

CHRISTMAS EVE

Tree Hill Airport, North Carolina

11: 06 P.M.

"_Ho! Ho! Ho!…Merry Early Christmas Everyone!" _

A Fat Santa the waddled around the waiting area of the Terminal, handing out red and white stripped medium candy canes. Adults and children alike took the candy with gracious appreciation while the healthy fellow struggling to maneuver his uncomfortable padding through the large crowd. All of America must have been forcefully packed into the large terminal, because colorful skin tones of brown, white, and tan filling blue pupils.

Different ethnicities became a colorful sea of gangly arms and legs, swinging left and right, back and forth with the motion of the wind current. Bustling patrons rolled the luggage carts and wheel suitcases against the white and green ceramic tiled floors of the congested airport. Wondrous noises filling the innocent ears of the frequent flyers. Yet only one bitter blonde was annoyed by the sounds.

A blonde spiraling head full of flaxen tresses tilted to the side while his gaze was downcast. It was already Christmas Eve, 11:06 P.M. according to the platinum band Rolex attached to his right wrist. The cool metal made tanned flesh sizzle from frost, but the green wool Ralph Lauren collarless sweater covering the brawny figure warmed his senses. Yet, Cerulean eyes were semi-attached to the precious ticking metal, drawn to the small black sticks inside the glass face of the watch. Slow, unhealthily revolving sticks moved at the speed of a dead snail.

Two Hours Late! Two Fucking Hours Late! For the past Two unbearable hours of torture, the brooding brute waited to finally be escorted back home after his trip to L.A. Julian has sent him to do a press conference about a sequel to the Raven's movie, only to have his second book: The Comet, butchered and called the crappiest sequel ever. To make matters worst, the produce told him to write another sequel that wasn't so BORING!

Lucas Scott had forgotten all forms of patience as he sat in mist of a loud clamor. His ears throbbing with the evidence of his annoyance. Firm hand clasped together in his lap, pulling at the appendages. Each finger responded by circling inward into a fist as he fought the tension growing in his body.

"Fuck!" The obscenity garnered a few threatening glares from parents while the children focused on Santa. Narrowing his eye, Lucas raised both hands up in submission, "Sorry, sorry. It's been a long night and I'm just waiting from my friend and her-" Say it, say it! Hell he couldn't help the bitterness, "_Boyfriend_ to come. They're two hours late."

The blonde could just imagine what sort of sick sexual acts his form girlfriend and her _new _boyfriend where doing to be two hours late. Ugh, the thought made him sick to his stomach. Just to imagine that whorish Indie movie producer touching his best friend made him want to hurl chunks. Who went between two best friends like that…? Okay, may that hypocritical because he did the same thing, but Julian was an asshole.

_Snap, _Two seats down from him, a elderly Hispanic woman snapped her fingers. There was nothing left to do, but turn, so the brooding playwright turned towards the woman. _Snap_… _"Psst. _Hey! Young Man."

The stout image of a beautifully aged tan skinned woman filled the vision of a blonde crusader. The darkness of her black hair was contaminated by grey patches near her temples. Rosy cheeks looked enflamed with interest as she scooped down one more seat, "Sounds to me like you still love this girl."

Love Brooke- no, no, no! If Broody had learned anything from his endeavors in the wicked triangle, he knew that his great love was Peyton. Epic Love, yes, Boring Love, Yes. _Hmm_, did epic and boring coincide? Were the two co-dependant upon each other. Fore Lucas had never seen so much drama happen to a more boring couple. It was almost as if they actually welcomed the tragedies just to have something to do. He had only felt true excitement with one woman and he didn't deserve her.

"No, no," Thin lips flapped as a head full of spiky blonde strands shook erratically. Head nearly spending, the woman gave him an odd look as if to say: yeah right. Large finger moved rapidly from the tension. He really needed to convince himself of his lies, "She's one of my best friends and this guy-"

"Is a total Hottie right?" The woman finished with a large grin that made Lucas consider strangling her. Her teeth were all still in tact, yellowed and flanked. Staring up towards the square shaped light fixtures, the woman added, "I'm Noel by the way."

"Lucas Scott," Words were minced through gritted teeth. A hard set jaw turned up at the mere mention of Julian and his word felt like hell. Strong biceps relaxed as Lucas extended his hand to the woman. Leaning over the small blue chair between them, Noel took his hand. The wrinkled palm felt warm against his coarse pallets, "Nice to meet you."

Lie... he didn't really like Noel's nosy personality, but it was nice to have someone to talk to. When he wasn't watching the young children, blue eyes would shift to her. She seemed to also be waiting for someone to escort her home. Coincident? Maybe.

"Like wise," Noel followed Lucas' gaze towards the children, "I bet you're a great dad." Blue eyes fluttered, head turning towards Noel. The blonde opened his mouth to deny, but Noel waved her hands, "Are you going home to meet with your kids. Is this supposed best friend your ex-wife or something? My son still loves his children's mother, too."

Again with the love thing… It was getting slightly annoying, and Lucas was pissed. Everyone questioned all his motives, and now even a stranger was. Surely he wasn't that obvious, although he had to admit that at times, he thought about Brooke. He woke up from dimpled dreams and went to bed with to hazel sunsets. But this didn't mean he loved Peyton less, did it?

The Brooder raise his voice to a silent yet shaky yell, "I don't love Brooke in that way." The words were full of emptiness, meaning nothing. The vibrating in his throat made his uncertainty evident, "I already told you."

"_Mmhmm_," Noel shut her eyes, shaking her head. Honey colored eyes watched as one of the blonde children hooked on to Santa's leg. The tone of her voice was unbelievably condescending. Noel moved her right hand up, folding back all her fingers but the index, "One thing I do know is that you are an amazing liar sir. In fact, I think you have lied so much that you actually believe it."

"No, that's not true." Lucas' right hand rose to the nape of his neck. Tough fingers pressed hard against sun kissed flesh, clinging to the small blonde strand hanging low. Blonde hair tumbled over his ears and eyes whilst a scruffy bear made him appear older, "I'm engaged, you know? I had business in L.A. and now I'm home for Christmas. I'm home for her."

"Yet the only thing on your mind is your _Friend_," Noel's chubby arms rose and her index finger as well as the middle finger curved into parentheses. "You really have a bad away of showing your love for your fiancée."

The blonde shrugged boxed shoulders, mouth twitching to respond. Yet, he was speechless, seeing as he was more worried about Brooke and Julian. That was certainly a weird effect. Noel saw that she had defeated his denial, and clasped her fingers together, "When you picture life, home, having everything, who do you see that with?"

"You mean like a dream come true? Who is standing there?" Damn, he had heard this before. The salt and pepper haired female frowned, "Nah. When your dreams come true, having someone there is really not a factor. You know, the dream always outshines, Darling. But my question , Amico, is who do you want to build your dream with?"

"Brooke…"

**--To be continued--**

* * *

**Okay, this story will start to get interesting soon, but I must warn you that crazy things will happen. I mean a lot of action, because I just want to write a little bit of action, because I can't help it. Anyway, so far the couples are Leyton, Brulian, & Naley, but things are going to change soon. This is a Brucas story...**


End file.
